


cage me in your dreams, cage me in forever

by redoxies (doxies)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Inception AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxies/pseuds/redoxies
Summary: Inception!AU. Baekhyun is a memory, imprisoned by time and the time-keeper himself.





	cage me in your dreams, cage me in forever

Time slows and then stops, the fine grains of sand halted mid-motion in the hourglass bulb. The antique clock in the living room is still, silence permeating, the second hand frozen between the figures of twelve and one.

The sky outside is dark, illuminated only by the chilly moon glow of Selene's translucent arms. There is nary a wisp of wind, and the air is still and unmoving. A figure sits swathed in shadows by the light of the windowsill, delicate features illuminated by moonlight. He, for it is a he, hums a tune beneath his breath, voice bell-like in the silent night, and his kohl-lined eyes blink, doll-like, as a rolling tear cascades down the fair porcelain of his cheek.

Drip, drop

The blue-hued gaze of the night spells sorrow, and loneliness—the same way it has looked upon Baekhyun since time stopped.

Time only passes when Zitao visits, the nights blending into day and Phoebus casts her spell of warmth across the earth. It is only then, in those days when Zitao locks away the spinning die, that he comes alive, awakened by the heat of Zitao’s body flushing against his, the wetness of his lips beneath as they forget who they are and what they are and throw caution to the wind.

But these days are few and far between. Zitao forgets to dream, and Baekhyun is left with the never ending silence of the dead city they’d once built together. 

He hates this uncertainty, the feeling gnawing in his chest as he wonders about the world outside, and the lover who has trapped him with the shackles of time. He wants to know if Zitao is happy, or sad, or angry—the young man is prone to fits of violent rage and childish tantrums, and Baekhyun has always been the only one to be able to soothe him with warm kisses and sweet-nothings as his anger fizzles to nothing. He misses his ebony hair, the way he would laugh, eyes crinkling into crescent half-moons, the lingering touches before he gets to work—he misses him, the boy who’d once promised him forever. 

(The boy who’d become a man and had grown up without him)

In a sudden fit, Baekhyun sweeps his hands and watches the table smash into a million wooden shards. He throws the half-drunk champagne against the wall, and strips the room bare of its propriety. 

He’d promised, whispering forever in his ears, love, ja t’aime, amor. 

But then he’d left, and Baekhyun could never make him stay. 

“Together,” he’d beg, tears in his eyes as Zitao shook his head sadly. No, his lips quiver (regret), no, I can’t.

The door closed behind him with a click.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted off LJ!  
> \- Started 2013/04/12 | finished 2013/12/18


End file.
